closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolution Media
1st Logo (Late 1980s-Early '90s) Logo: In a time-lapse live-action video, we see two men spray-painting a wall black and then create an abstract globe against it. The company's name briefly flashes and the two men spray-paint "EVOLUTION", with "FILM + TAPE, INC." below it, against the globe in red, before spray-painting it white. FX/SFX: Sped-up live-action footage. Music/Sounds: A funky hip-hop beat. Availability: It's unknown if this was ever used on any actual programs, but it can be viewed on Evolution's website on their about page. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Logo: On a background that changes to show various videos of random objects, the silver-like word "EVOLUTION" emerges and stays in the middle. Variant: On the 1998 HBO special, Paul F. Thompkins Driven to Drink, the logo is still; The 1995 HBO Independent Productions logo would follow after. FX/SFX: The background changing, the word emerging. Cheesy Factor: Why is this a suitable logo for a family show? It's very fast paced and seizure-inducing! Music/Sounds: A fast breakbeat with weird-sounding yells. Availability: Extinct. Seen on Bug Juice when it was last aired on Disney Channel in Summer of 2004, The Making of... episodes, and it was probably seen on Totally Hoops and Totally Circus. Scare Factor: Low to high. The weird action in the logo can be found as startling by most people. 3rd Logo (2000-2001) Logo: On a black/blue gradient background, we see a box containing an abstract drawing of a fist holding a metallic rod, chiseled through a metallic bracket. The end result looks like a stylized "E". The stacked text "EVOLUTION FILM & TAPE, INC.", with "EVOLUTION" in a chiseled font and much bigger than the rest of the text, fades in underneath. FX/SFX: The box and text fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Like the first logo, it's unknown what shows used this logo, but once again it can be viewed on Evolution's website. Editor's Note: Much tamer than the last logo. 4th Logo (June 3, 2001-) Logo: On a red-orange background with a wheel moving behind it, we see a thick shiny vertical line, on the left. A stylized hand then thrusts a wooden rod into the line, and we zoom out to reveal that the line is actually the letter E without the middle stem, then a black bar with the text "EVOLUTION", in the same font as before, in the center. "EVOLUTION" slowly spaces out. Variant: Starting in 2009, the logo was enhanced in CGI, with the text now in shiny silver and the background having more movement in it. FX/SFX: The mallet being put into the wall, the zoom-out. Music/Sounds: A clang and a deep whoosh noise. Availability: Uncommon. The enhanced version appears on Vanderpump Rules, Botched, and several series in The Real Housewives franchise. The original version was seen on series like Yo Momma and Clean Sweep. It was first seen on the last season of the Disney Channel series, Bug Juice.Those shows are long gone from TV nowadays, but it appears on sporadic Disney Channel airings of the DCOM Now You See It... Scare Factor: Low. The sound effects may get to a few, butit's tamer than the previous logo Category:Television Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos